Talk:Dante VS Bayonetta/@comment-24430782-20190327002517
I feel like people are just overlooking the facts a little. here's my take and opinion. strength wise while Bayonetta is stronger they say that the Savior is weaker than Madama just because he was depowered. factor in size + weight of the creatures body + lean weight and force added by leaning weight + impact force Dante may have blocked a limp punch but all things considered it's still like him blocking a falling mountain. he could keep up at least strength wise. timestop + timestop = canceled out because now their both slowed. and witch time is Bayonetta's most valuable asset against fast opponents. plus Dante can run down a mountainside fast enough to catch fire and his raindrop feat, when has Bayonetta displayed combat speed like that? plus her bringing out Madama Butterfly was a mistake because she's a demon, and what pray tell is the most common enemy Dante deals with and a virtually daily basis? Demons, she's nothing he hasn't faced before even with her abilities. and didn't Byaonetta have Jeans help with Jubulis especially the "punching her into the sun part?" power + power = lots of capability including defeating Jubulis. too bad she didn't have Jean or her hair's assistance this time. they described Dante's abilities well enough that is shows that he possesses a good enough healing factor while Bayonetta lacks one, she's still only human. an imperfect healing factor is still a healing factor. not to mention Dante has proven he can win the war of attrition. those feats about durability too are lesser on Bayonetta's part. I mean yes Dante can be damaged by bullets and swords. but how often does he actually show it hurts him? Bayonetta usually does her best to avoid damage, heck Dante got run through with a sword right to the chest and he literally slid up the sword and shrugged it off. or how he got stabbed like 15 times with spikes and he just laughed it off, such an injury would have either killed or severely injured Bayonetta. and he's shown that he can keep going even when he's practically eviscerated. and Devil Trigger enhances this durability and healing factor as soon as he used this trick Bayonetta had no way of winning through attrition or wounds before being done in herself. tell me a time when Bayonetta had been skewered through the chest and shook it off? and Madama could stop a meteor with her head but who survived bombardment from multiple meteors and shrugged it off? Dante. and arsenal wise she is inferior. heck all Dante needed to outnumber her weapons is the highly versatile Pandora. he brought all of his weapons and styles to the fight, i'd say he's the most versatile enemy Bayonetta's ever fought. I'm sure people will keep on saying that Bayonetta can win but I'd say if it would get people to stop attacking Death Battle maybe they have a rematch with their new abilities. but I say their logic is pretty clear. I also feel like people are focusing too much on how Byaonetta can win and ignoring the devil in Dante's details. I'm not even that big of a DMC fanboy as most but I can tell Dante has factors leaning in towards him. also to those who believe they let Bayonetta lose because Dante's more popular need to put a cork in it. they do NOT play favoritism, heck they even admitted they liked Goku better than Superman but they had to put their bias aside, think about it. they could have just let Goku win because the people have been breathing down their necks about it so much but they didn't despite all the unnecessary hate they get for it. because their sticking to the facts their research brings up. nobody can give a 100% estimate of a fight, leave them alone already. honestly I just want to enjoy the fights and hear their take on the matter doesn't even need to be fully accurate but all this complaining is making it hard to enjoy.